


Not on my lips (2/3)

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a gap between love and sex and you can perfectly hate the person who makes you thrill…at least that’s what Ninomiya Kazunari always thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on my lips (2/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fantasy, nothing here could give you headaches ^-^

Title : Not on my lips  
Author : WendyJoly  
Pairing : Ninomiya Kazunari/Sho Sakurai  
Rating : NC-17  
Lenght : chaptered  
Beta : My precious [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
Genre : Smut, lies and blindness  
Disclaimer : I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul

Summary : There’s a gap between love and sex and you can perfectly hate the person who makes you thrill…at least that’s what Ninomiya Kazunari always thought.  
Note : Just a little fantasy, nothing here could give you headaches ^-^

 

 

"There are the members of the Sports department. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

 

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ."

 

 

 

I bow as politely as I can and my two buddies do the same. I dragged Aiba and Nishikido behind me and there are two guys I saw at the university even if I can't remember where. The five girls are already seating at the long table and they stand to bow at their turn. She wears a white dress and I notice for the first time the pretties’ dimples when she smiles. I like her, it's true.

 

We sit on the boys’ side and I don't like the awkward atmosphere, I have the sensation to attend at a first day of school.

 

 

 

"We should introduce ourselves, perhaps..." begins the taller girl, sits at the middle.

 

"Yuko?"

 

 

 

Oshima nods and stands up.

 

 

 

"Yuko Oshima, student in second years in mathematics. I don't have a lot of thing to say...I love baseball?"

 

 

 

Aiba kicks me under the table and I gasp. What a moron this guy...I stand up and introduce myself telling them I love baseball too. They finally relax and it's better than I feared.

 

In fact I don't pay attention to the others, I speak mostly with Oshima and I have the feeling that we know each other since years. Her brothers, like his father are baseball freaks and she knows the championship as well as me. We play the same video games, we watch the same kind of movies and I don’t think further when she asks me to go to the theater with her the next saturday. It could sounds to be quick, true, but why should we wait? I clearly get that she likes me and that this gokon thing was set only for permitting us a first date without the entire usual decorum. I like that.

 

We watch a horror movie and she takes my hand in the dark in this empty theatre. I like the way her presence appease me, like I’m quiet when she’s by my side. She’s natural, simple, without false shyness and she lets me do when I kiss her before the end of the movie. Only our mouths are in contact and she puts her hand in mine when we stand up.

 

Inevitably, I think about Sakurai when I tasted the sweetness of her lips. It has nothing to do with what we use like preliminary. We never really shared a kiss. I never tasted Sakurai’s lips, it’s not the kind of things we do. Kisses are for lovers not for a ‘steady lay’. It’s too intimate, too sweet and meaningful.

 

Though...I probably kissed every other parcel of his body.

 

I’m quickly used to the idea to be a boyfriend. This oasis of sweetness she offers me without imposing me anything is very pleasant. It’s far from the image I had of a love relationship and after a few weeks I seriously think to go further with her.

 

If she didn’t have a lot of boyfriends she doesn’t sound to be afraid by the idea to spend the night with me, at least that’s what I understand. I’m not a newbie in sex matter but what I lived with Sakurai doesn’t help me in love relationship matter.

 

I didn’t see him since the last time we fucked, I’ve got my pride too but I should admit that the frustration is gradually overwhelming me and my team partners are beginning to wonder why I’m so irritable since I go out with Oshima. There’s not real link between this two facts but I can’t tell them it’s because I don’t have my usual weekly Sakurai dose.

 

 

 

=+=

 

 

 

There’s a real crowd in the big house where we are celebrating our victory. We won our place at the championship final and I scored the three decisive points.

 

Of course, I’m full of energy lately…tsk. The place is full packed and when I pass the threshold, Oshima holds my hand and we sits at the table the guys kept for us. She stares at me tenderly and I wonder what she has in mind.

 

 

 

“Are you tired?” She asks me with a mysterious smile.

 

“Not really...not yet. I guess I’ll sleep all day long tomorrow but for the moment I’m too high.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I thought that perhaps we could...you could sleep at my dormitory.”

 

 

 

She blushes and hangs her head. Okay, here we are. I don’t want to look like one of those desperate guys who jump on the first girl he just met, but to be frank, I’m really, really, in need. I open my mouth and what the Hell…

 

 

 

“Nino?”

 

 

 

He’s here. We’re not on the campus but he’s here. Yet he’s not with his usual boring mate, he’s with a guy. A cute one and I know too well the way he’s looking at him. As if he was ready to eat him raw. It’s a guy, Damn! Since when is he hitting on boys?! He pisses me off even when he’s not with me.

 

He takes a glimpse at me and I feel my anger growing up suddenly.

 

My mobile rings and automatically I open it.

 

 

from: S.  
It’s been a long time.

 

 

I close the mobile and stares at Oshima, reaching out to take her hand.

 

 

 

“Sure. I’ll come.”

 

“Can’t wait…”

 

 

 

She yawns and a gentleman would understand the unspoken request behind the act but I don’t want to leave the place. He puts his hand on the guy’s arm and I send him an email.

 

 

 

to : S.  
Not long enough

 

 

 

He smiles when he reads it and I curse in silence. That’s what he’s looking for precisely, he wants to irritate me and I fell lamentably in his prank.

 

“Nino a beer?” Aiba puts a draft beer in my hand and I sip it quickly, then another one. Is it the tiredness of this stressful day or am I not paying attention enough to the glasses I’m drinking...the fact is that when I stand up I’m unable to walk properly.

 

 

 

“Should we go?” I ask to Oshima.

 

“Yeah, you need some fresh air…”

 

 

 

She helps me to get out and it requires an unusual effort for me to get into her car.  
I put my belt on and hear a loud sigh next to me. I don’t get it. Sakurai is sitting next to me at the back of the car and Oshima starts the engine.

 

 

 

“Thanks a lot for helping me. I was kind of desperate.” She says clearly.

 

“You’re welcome. I couldn’t let a woman handle this alone. He’s a member of the baseball team, isn’t it?”

 

 

 

What is he doing? And how did he manage to slip into this car?

 

 

 

“Yes he is. You’re in economy major?”

 

“Exactly. His dormitory is not far from mine... Could you turn on the radio please?”

 

 

 

She does what she’s told and I raise my gaze to observe his face. He’s smirking devilishly and my heart skips a beat as he slides his hand on my thigh.

 

He moves it slowly and soon he’s at my crotch. I bite my lips to hide a moan and try to push his hand discreetly but he grabs my leg firmly. He doesn’t even stare at me, this bastard.

 

 

 

“So...you’re together?” He asks as he leans forward.

 

“Yes. Since a few weeks. Do you know him?”

 

“No. Not really. I know he’s the baseball team star, that’s all.”

 

 

 

His fingers are frisking the buttons of my pants and I grip his forearm desperately. But I’m already hardening and he perfectly knows the best way to turn me up, even if I’m unwilling or drunk, an Gosh... I can’t resist. We’re in my girlfriend’s car, what does he intend to do with me?!

 

 

 

“Here we are.”

 

 

 

She parks the car and opens the door to help Sakurai to take me out. I do my best to hide my state but my cheeks are burning and my lower belly is in fire.

 

 

 

“Do you need some help to climb the stairs?”

 

“No, thanks he lives at the first floor.” She puts her arms around my waist and Sakurai waves at us then turns back, putting his hands into his pockets.

 

 

 

I’m totally sober after this little drive but I can’t tell Oshima what happened so I behave like a drunkard and let her help me to walk to my bedroom. She doesn’t even kiss me, I think she’s too afraid that I could puke on her but I can’t miss her disappointed look. I will apologize to her tomorrow but for the moment, I’ve got an urgent problem to fix.

 

 

As soon as I hear the engine of the car, I go out. I rush to the economic building and climb the stairs, opening his door without warning. He’s on his bed, undressing and he raises his interrogative gaze on me when I walk to him.

 

 

“You should better extinguish the fire you lighted.”

 

 

He sighs loudly then puts his arms around my waist and his forehead on my stomach.  
I brush his hair and he rises up my T-shirt to kiss my navel and caress my belly. I close my eyes and enjoy the too sweet sensation. It’s been so long since the last time, he was right. I straddle him and he looks at me straight in the eyes. He grabs my buttocks and topples me over the bed.  
He undresses me gently, stroking my erected skin skilfully. I miss this so much that I have the sensation to be so sensitive that it’s painful.

 

 

 

“Sakurai...quick please.”

 

“Hush...we have to celebrate your victory.”

 

 

 

He stands up and when he comes back, a necktie in his hand I feel a burning wave of excitation running through my entire body.. It’s one of his black luxurious silk necktie he always wear for special occasions, his birthdays or the family celebrations. I perfectly remember his first day at the university, when he was wearing the necktie he used to tied me for the first time to his bed the previous night.

 

 

 

“This is the last time you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

Once with Oshima I will not sleep with him anymore so I have to enjoy our last time. I didn’t make love to her tonight but it’s a question of days now.

 

 

I stretch my arms far above my head and he ties me to his bed. The knot on my wrist is lousy enough to not hurt me but I can barely move, a quick pull on it and the pinch on my skin arouses me more.

 

With another necktie he blindfolds me and I wait the moment he will come back to me patiently. I feel him next to me, I sense his mouth near mine and my heart races foolishly. I pout without even realizing that I’m taking the risk to meet his lips but soon he kisses the corner of my mouth then my chin.

 

 

 

“This mole is so sexy...so arousing.”

 

“I’m tied naked on your bed and you’re aroused by a mole on my face?” I try to joke to hide my embarrassment. I’m not used to this kind of thing with him. Usually we just have some kind of dirty talks to excite us and it’s a game between us. But his voice is tender, as if he was nostalgic and the way he’s kissing my face puzzles me. Why doesn’t he get to the point like he always does?  
He crawls along my body and slides his leg between my thighs, making me shiver.

 

 

 

“Did you sleep with her?” He whispers at my ears.

 

 

 

I don’t answer because I don’t want to talk about her now. She belongs to another part of my life, she has nothing to do with what we’re doing together.

 

 

 

“I know you don’t. It’s so obvious...”

 

“And this guy?”

 

 

 

I didn’t want to ask him but I can’t help, I want to know.

 

 

 

“Do you really want to know if he’s my boyfriend? If I fucked him? Do we really have this kind of conversation?”

 

 

 

Oh yeah, I want to know but his tone frights me and holds me back to keep on. He’s so serious…what does he want me to say? I shake my head negatively and feel his breath against my earlobe.

 

 

 

“So...shall we proceed?”

 

 

 

I giggle and nod, feeling him standing up...then straddling my upper body. His head is above my shaft and I’m dying to find some relief but I can’t use my hands so I move my hips to find his mouth.

 

 

He doesn’t make me wait and licks me eagerly and I just open my mouth to take his member in. I can’t think anymore and it’s perfect this way. His intrusion muffles my groans and I’m nothing but a pleasure receptacle now. I forget everything but us and the sexual delight I’m feeling.  
I wonder how much time passed since the last time we had sex. Don’t really know but it feels like ages, I have the feeling of waking up after a too long sleep.

 

 

He releases me with a noisy ‘pop’ and I want to protest but I can’t, of course, my mouth is sealed...he licks and sucks my lower body, the inner of my thighs and avoid on purpose my aching sex. I scream in silence and if I could simply turn my head to release him and speak, I don’t move, it’s not the way our relationship works. I accept his whims because that’s what excites me the most and he does nothing to displease me or impose me something I would hate.

 

 

He leaves my mouth and finally sets up between my legs. He takes the time to prepare me despite my protestations and when he finally puts my calf on his shoulder I can’t take it anymore.

 

 

He finds his way in me and we cry together when he finally penetrates me.

 

 

 

“I miss this…” he hushes to me, deep-seated into my belly.

 

 

 

I missed it too and I can’t imagine it’s the last time I share his bed. Yet it’s true. He comes and goes slowly, almost leaving my body to thrust again deeply in me. He kills me literally, possessing me with a seriousness he never had. His breath is heavy on my neck, I feel the sweat between our stomachs and his hands above my head, in my hair. He’s tender and yet starved, I don’t understand what’s happening but my heart is ready to explode because of him, it’s painful but exceedingly exhilarating.

 

 

I don’t even have to ask him to touch me when I’m about to cum, he slides his hand on my shaft and squeeze it the way I like, jerking me off until the moment I climax in a cry of pleasure. I feel his hotness inside me and he lays on me, waiting the moment he will be soft enough to leave my body naturally.

 

 

He unties my arms and I take off the necktie on my eyes. He’s still on me and he’s looking at me with a tender smirk. It’s awkward.

 

 

 

“You’re heavy.”

 

 

 

He moves and throws his condom in the trashbin quickly. I was about to say...don’t know...how much I will miss all this, how great he was today, how much he fulfilled me...but I looked down and see my lower belly. I’m covered by hickeys and red marks, on my stomach and on my thighs. Fuck...how will I explain this to Oshima when she will be in my bed?! This damn bastard tricked me once again and when I raise my furious gaze on him, he’s smiling, his arms crossed against his chest.

 

 

 

“Why?” I simply mutter, trying to keep my self-control. He sits next to me and puts his palm on my stomach, caressing the bruises with the tip of his finger.

 

 

 

“Because you’re mine, Kazunari. She has your heart but your body is mine. It has always been mine.”

 

“Don’t fuck with me Sakurai!”

 

“You can tell yourself all the bullshit you want to believe but I just need to…”

 

 

 

His thumb is on my nipples and slowly he pinches it, sending a wave of desire in my entire body. And it starts again, my sex is responding despite all the will I have to resist.  
Oh no way! I stand up and grab my clothes before another round.

 

 

 

“Are you really gonna do this? Once again?”

 

“Do what?!”

 

“Leaving my bedroom after slamming the door five minutes after we made love? Like the last time?”

 

 

 

I chose to keep my mouth shut, it’s certainly most frustrating for him and I leave the room.  
I have to wait the morning to wake up suddenly and figure out something. He said ‘made love’.

 

Not fuck or laid.

 

Love.

 

 

 

 

Go to chapter [1](http://wendyjoly.livejournal.com/7497.html)


End file.
